Why Must Him
by ika.zordick
Summary: Mereka tampan, mereka pintar, mereka keren, mereka hebat, mereka kaya dan pasti mereka putra presiden. Jadi apa masalahnya? "Mereka selalu bertengkar hingga membuatku GILA! BRENGS*K! MATI KALIAN KIM KIBUM! KIM KYUHYUN! SH*T!" maki Sungmin sambil menegak gelas ke dua puluh delapan sojunya. KiHyun!Twins, TeukChul, Kyumin, Kimin!Slight, KiHae!Slight


**Why Must Him**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin and other**

**Summary: **Mereka tampan, mereka pintar, mereka keren, mereka hebat, mereka kaya dan pasti mereka putra presiden. Jadi apa masalahnya? "Mereka selalu bertengkar hingga membuatku GILA! BRENGS*K! MATI KALIAN KIM KIBUM! KIM KYUHYUN! SH*T!" maki Sungmin sambil menegak gelas ke dua puluh delapan sojunya.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Crack (mungkin). Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan, dan Kibum dalam proses milik ika zordick (?) **

**:: Untuk Perequest yang Menghantui ::**

**Hahahahah**

%ika. Zordick%

Tuk...

Tukk...

Kibum sesekali mengetukkan pensilnya di atas meja belajarnya. Sedikit bosan dengan penjelasan sang guru yang menurutnya—bertele-tele, tidak penting, tidak akurat dan tidak fleksibel (?) . Bagaimana tidak, perlu dicatat baik-baik! Lelaki ini. Berwajah tak lazim seperti orang korea, dengan hidung mancung, mata yang tak terlalu sipit, bibir merah dan kulit yang sudah kecoklatan eksotis itu memiliki IQ diatas normal yang membuatnya sudah mempelajari seluruh pelajaran yang diajarkan sang guru dari empat tahun yang lalu.

Sedikit merutuk.

Demi ibu negara yang cantiknya tak tertandingi oleh bidadari diatas langit sana. Dan oh—entahlah bahkan Kibum ragu apakah diatas sana ada bidadari, ia bosan. Toh.. ibunya lebih mirip dengan iblis daripada seorang bidadari.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, _flat_?" tanya seorang yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjai tubuh sang kekasih—benda kotak berwarna hitam yang selalu mengeluarkan suara piipp.. ppiiip dan ppiiiiiippp dengan nada meremehkan.

Sedikit melirik, Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian. Ia menyeringgai kemudian, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide sempurna untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Brrr...

Bergidik. Si bungsu yang hobi bermain yang seharusnya tak cocok lagi di usianya yang ke tujuh belas—lebih muda enam menit dari si sulung Kim merasakan perasaan tak enak sesaat ketika tertulis kata "GAME OVER" di layar kekasih tercintanya. Dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan—yang sempat menuai kontroversi ketika ia mengecatnya, bibil tebal pink alami yang menggoda, tinggi yang oke, otak yang cerdas, dompet yang tebal serta latar belakang keluarga yang luarr biasa—dia masih terlihat sempurna meski ia terbilang abnormal karena tak juga mempunyai kekasih.

"Perasaanku tak enak" gumamnya ketika ia melirik ke samping. Menemukan rival sejatinya—saudara kembar non identiknya kini mentapnya dengan pandangan err—datar. Ayolah... dia tak lupa bahwa sang kembaran memang mempunyai penyakit yang ia sebut dengan "Flatomisme" dimana itu artinya sang kakak terobsesi dengan sebuah paham atau ajaran yang mengharuskannya ia tak memiliki ekspresi.

Tidak gaul

Tidak keren

Dan tidak tertebak.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka berada di samping sang kakak yang menurutnya kurang _up to date_ dan terkesan klasik. Dia juga sepertinya tak terlalu peduli meski author sudah mengatakan bahwa author bersedia menjadi kakak iparnya. Baiklah itu tak ada hubungannya.

SREETT...

Kibum menjatuhkan buku tulisnya. Ia buru-buru membungkuk—mengambil sesuatu yang ia jatuhkan secara sengaja dan melakukan sesuatu lain di bawah sana.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal nomor tiga?" tanya guru yang ada di hadapan mereka. Kibum mengangkat tangannya cepat, "Kyuhyun mengajarkanku kemarin" potongnya cepat sebelum sang guru menyuruhnya ke depan.

Sang guru beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, majulah Kyuhyun—ssi"

Kyuhyun menggerutu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya hingga—

AAAA...

BUUUGGHH...

Kibum meringis menyesal. Ia kemudian kembali larut pada IPADnya. "KU BALAS KAU KIM KIBUM!" pekik Kyuhyun membuka tali sepatunya yang di ikatkan Kibum pada kaki kursinya. Suasana kelas hening. Ya... siapa yang berani tertawa maka mati. Itulah yang ada di kamus Kim kembar bersaudara.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kelas dengan sedikit membanting pintu. "Tuan" pekik beberapa orang bodyguard berpakaian serba hitam menyusul sang tuan muda mereka, sementara sebagian dari mereka menatap si sulung yang sepertinya mengumbarkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Terlihat licik sebenarnya.

BRAAAKK...

Kembali pintu terbuka...

BYURRRR...

"Astaga!" seru sang guru yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di saksikannya. Kyuhyun yang kembali masuk kemudian menyiram Kibum dengan air yang ada di dalam ember besar di tangannya. Kyuhyun menyeringgai, kali ini dialah yang merasa menang.

Kibum mendengus—menatap tajam sang adik. Terlihat tangannya menggoyangkan sebuah benda kotak hitam. "Tidak! JAAANGAAANNN!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika Kibum dengan tanpa ekspresi menjulurkan tangannya ke luar jendela dan menjatuhkan kekasih sang adik dengan begitu tenangnya.

Kyuhyun cepat berlari ke dekat jendela, beberapa bodyguard langsung menghentikan aksi nekat Kyuhyun yang seolah ingin melompat keluar jendela menyusul sang kekasih. "SIALAN KAU KIM KIBUM!" dan perkelahian diantara mereka tak dapat terelakkan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Rakyat adalah prioritas utamanya. Tidak ada yang perlu di pertanyakan soal itu. Pikirkan jalan keluarnya dan hubungi aku jika kali mendapat solusi. Jika tidak, aku mempersilahkan meninggalkan jabatan anda sekalian. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa menggantikan anda" seorang pria dengan senyuman menenangkan seteduh malaikat beranjak dari kursinya dalam sidang tertutup yang di adakan di salah satu ruangan dalam blue house.

Kim Leeteuk—presiden yang memenangkan suara mutlak dalam pemilu setahun yang lalu itu dengan wibawanya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Seorang pengawal presiden segera menyambut sang presiden, membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat sang presiden mau tak mau berlari menyurusi koridor blue house.

BRAAAKKK...

Sekali lagi suara pintu yang di bantik terdengar. Seperti sang ayah dengan anak tak ada bedanya. Mereka sama-sama memperlakukan sang pintu dengan tidak pintuwi (?).

Dia menghela nafas ketika melihat wujud kedua anaknya. Si sulung yang kini tengah bersin-bersin tak jelas dengan pipi yang lebam sedangkan si bungsu yang terlihat depresi kehilangan sang kekasih dengan dahi yang membiru. Rambut dan pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan Kibum yang basah kuyup.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sang ayah memijit pelipisnya. Dia sendiri bingung, dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus korupsi, illegal logging, terorisme sampai kamacetan lalu lintas—mengapa dia tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah diantara kedua anaknya?

"Ini salah dia papa" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dia menghancurkan vievie papa! Dia membunuhnya! Dia menjatuhkannya dari lantai enam dan kau lihat... ini mayatnya. Hueee~~" jerit tangis Kyuhyun terdengar pilu. Ia menunjukkan serpihan-serpihan vievie—nama sang PSP kesayangannya.

"Kita bisa mendapatkan vievie yang baru Kyu, kenapa kau menyiram Kibum?" Leeteuk mewakili si sulung yang memang jarang berbicara. Dia tidak terlalu suka berteriak dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya membuat rahangnya sakit.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Jelas saja! DIA MENGIKAT TALI SEPATUKU DI KAKI MEJA" pekik Kyuhyun histeris. "Itu pasti kau mengatakan dia 'flat' terus, iya kan?" Leeteuk masih mengeluarkan praduga yang tepat sasarannya. Apa kurang cukup tujuh belas tahun mengenal keduanya? "Kemudian dia yang bosan menjadi memberikan sasaran kebosanannya padamu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah mendengarkan pernyataan terakhir sang ayah.

"Lalu siapa yang salah?" tanya beberapa bodyguard Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Jelas kalian berdua yang salah! Kim kibum—sampai kapan kau kekanakan dan tak mau mengalah dengan adikmu. Kim Kyuhyun—sampai kapan kau terus mengatai kakakmu dan bertobat?" pekik Leeteuk frustasi. Matanya menyala menyiratkan amarah yang besar—membuat kedua Kim bersaudara mengkerut takut. Ayolah mereka juga takut pada kebijaksanaan sang ayah yang kelewat bijak yang bisa saja memotong uang jajan mereka, memblokir ATM dan kartu kredit serta mengurung mereka seharian di rumah.

"Bagaimana rakyatku tidak anarkis! Keluarga ku saja, yang ku didik dari lahir selalu bertindak anarkis seperti ini" Leeteuk menunjuk satu per satu wajah anaknya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum menunduk. Bukan menyesal tapi sepertinya mulai mengantuk dengan ocehan sang presiden. Dan tandai sepertinya Kibum sudah mulai sakit di karenakan pakaiannya yang basah.

BRAAAKK...

"APA-APAAN INI?" pekikan dengan suara melengking indah menyadarkan seluruhnya yang berdiri di ruangan itu. "Mama!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum menyentak kaget. Leeteuk menatap kedatangan sang istri cantiknya. Belanjaan yang penuh di tangannya, gaun yang terkesan mewah dan aksesoris yang meriah.

PLAAK...

PLAAKK...

Deplakan maut sang ibu mendarat indah di kepala keduanya dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sama. "Sampai kapan kalian akan membuat Papa kalian malu ha?"

PLAAK..

PLAAKK...

Kembali deplakan maut kembali di lancarkan. GREEBB... leeteuk segera menghentikan sang istri. "Aku sudah tahu dimana tempat salahnya. KIM HEECHUL! TINGKAH ANARKIS ANAK-ANAKMU TERNYATA DARIMU!" pekik Leeteuk frustasi.

"_Dear~_" mencoba menenangkan—Heechul membuat dirinya ketakutan atas wibawa sang suami yang kini menatap dirinya tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin ibu negara bertingkah laku seperti sipir penjara?" Leeteuk memijit kepalanya sesaat ketika dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Maafkan mama, papa!" ucap keduanya kompak.

"Tidak akan, sampai kalian berdua berbaikan"

Sang ibu sontak menatap kedua anaknya. Memberikan deathglare cantiknya agar kedua anaknya melakukan sesuatu agar dia tak mendapat amarah dari suami tercintanya. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya. "Maafkan aku hyung!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya—memeluk erat sang hyung.

"Aku juga" balas Kibum—membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sesak.

"Mereka sudah berbaikan sayang, apa aku dimaafkan?" tanya Heechul dengan mata berbinar. Leeteuk tersenyum maklum, di lebarkannya tangannya—membuat Heechul tersenyum girang dan menghambur dalam pelukan sang suami. "Tentu yeobo~"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutar bola mata mereka malas. "Boleh kami masuk ke kamar kami?" tanya keduanya serempak.

"Tch! Aku harus segera mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk menghilangkan jejak kesialan dari si flat ini!"

"Aku harus mandi di air campuran tanah agar tak terkontiminasi dengan bau iblismu itu"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, wajah yang manis, rambut blonde, dan tubuh terkesan montok berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu tenang di apartemen barunya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna saat membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Menatap penuh hasrat dan berbinar saat menyadari dekorasi yang ia minta sungguh di lakukan oleh sang desainer interior.

"Huwaa~~ dari dulu aku memang punya impian seperti ini!" pekiknya kegirangan.

PINK!

Cat berwarna pink dengan motif labu! Cek.

Karpet bulu nan lembut berwarna soft pink! Cek.

Gorden pink! Cek.

Sofa pink! Cek.

Dan jangan tinggalkan tempat tidur dengan seprai dan selimut pink serta beberapa boneka _bunny pink_ diatasnya! Cek.

"HELL YAH!" pekik seorang Lee Donghae—teman seperjuangan dan rekan sang pemilik apartement, Lee Sungmin. "Kau merusak mataku, aku tidak masuk"

Sungmin berdecih. "Siapa juga yang ingin menyuruhmu masuk, kau bisa membuat ruanganku berbau amis Hae"

"Hei... aku bercanda Ming~" cengir Donghae dengan wajah childishnya. "Lalu bolehkah kalau aku bertanya apakah Lee Sungmin sudah bisa berganti pakaian dan segera menuju blue house?" cibir Donghae kemudian.

"Tentu"

%ika. Zordick%

Sekali lagi terlihat memijit kepalanya. Sang president sepertinya menjadi beratus-ratus kali lebih pusing saat menghadapi masalah keluarganya. "Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?" suaranya terdengar lemah. Sepertinya darah tingginya kembali menyerangnya.

"_Dear~_ tenanglah!" sang ibu negara—Kim Heechul memijit pundak sang suami. Berusaha menyetabilkan emosi Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Bagaimana tidak? Ayah mana yang tidak marah ketika anaknya menjadi objek ancaman penurunan kekuasannya. Matanya mulai berkaca, president yang rapuh pun terlihat. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang yeobo? Kau lihat! Orang tak bertanggung jawab tega mengorbankan anak-anakku" ujarnya.

Disana terlihat sebuah bom waktu yang jelas telah di jinakkan oleh tim gegana kepolisian di kediaman sang presiden. Di dalam kotak berbentuk gift itu, selain bom waktu terlihat foto si kembar yang tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah mereka dan di tambah surat yang berisikan "_Mundurlah Kim Leeteuk! Atau kami pastikan kau kehilangan kedua anak yang pintar yang begitu kau banggakan!" _singkat namun bisa menohok dan menakuti dengan sempurna sang president yang mencintai keluarganya.

Sreet..

Sungmin—salah satu pengawal presiden yang berdiri di sana mengangkat tangannya. "Anda tak berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri anda karena ancaman konyol ini kan, pak?" tanyanya polos yang hanya mendapat jitakan maut dari sang atasan—Choi Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengundurkan diri, anak-anakku adalah prioritas utama hidupku!" ujar Leeteuk tenang. "Siapkan konfrensi pers!"

"ANDA GILA!?" pekik Kangin—mentri pertahanan yang memang sahabat sang president. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku menjaga anakku. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat anakku terluka!"

"Serahkan pada kami Pak!" Siwon angkat bicara. Segera ia menyodorkan Sungmin. "Ia lulusan terbaik dan memiliki prestasi dalam pengawalan, pak. Dia juga tak pernah gagal dalam misi penangkapan teroris beberapa waktu lalu"

"Eh..." Sungmin celigukan. Apa? Apa? Kenapa dia? Tapi yang dikatakan Siwon memang tidak ada salahnya. Ia memang seperti yang di gambarkan.

GREEBB...

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah ketika tangannya di genggam erat oleh Heechul. "Kalau begitu kami mohon padamu Sungmin—ssi. Lindungi kedua anak kami!" ujarnya dengan mata memelas.

"Aa... a... ba.. baiklah" ucap Sungmin gugup. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku mohon, jika ada masalah dan tak bisa kau hadapi biarkan aku mundur dari kursi ini demi anak-anakku"

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang remaja SMA, menggerutu tak karuan. Dia menghempas console gamenya ke lantai yang berlapiskan karpet tebal. "Ahh! Aku bosan! Tumben sekali si flat itu tidak menggangguku!" pekiknya tak karuan sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas karpet tebalnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ada apa? Sebuah perasaan tak enak mulai menghantuinya. Kim Kyuhyun—si bungsu putra president itu memilih bangkit. Keluar dari kamarnya hanya sekedar melihat keadaannya. Ia tahu sang kakak pasti mungkin menyiapkan jebakan untuk mengerjainya.

"Roger! Tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya" gumamnya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan memulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu"

Dia kemudian bersiul, mulai memutar otak jenius untuk—bingo! Ia menemukan cara yang tepat mengerjai sang kakak. Ia segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya, menemukan sebotol cairan pencahar yang ia dapat dari kelas menjahili guru di sekolahnya. "Kita lihat saja Kibummie~ akan kubuat kelinci kesayanganmu mengeluh sakit perut" seringgai Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah yang begitu tenang, ia masuk ke kamar sang kakak. Berusaha mengeluarkan suara seminim mungkin. Krieeett...

"Pintu sialan!" maki Kyuhyun pada pintu yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan suara derit ketika itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai menggunakannya menjadi alat bantu penglihatan di kamar Kibum yang gelap. Ia tahu sekali jika sang kakak takkan pernah bisa tidur jika kondisi kamar tidak gelap—mengingat sang kakak menderita migrain. Sementara dia—oh Kim Kyuhyun bahkan merasa merinding ketika kondisi kamarnya terlalu lama dalam gelap. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau horor.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalam minuman sang kelinci kecil tak berdosa. "Kekekekke~ om sedang membantumu melancarkan pencernaanmu, _Bunny~"_ kikik Kyuhyun persis seperti adegan penyihir yang memberikan apel beracun di cerita dongeng Snow white.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat aksinya telah sukses. "Kita lihat apa ayahnya Bunny sudah terlelap?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Kibum.

Hosh..

Hosshh...

Suara nafas yang tak teratur terdengar. Kyuhyun mengeriyitkan dahinya. "Bum!" panggilnya takut-takut. Dia menyentuh pundak sang kakak. "Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun makin gencar saat tak ada jawaban. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku lagi?" dia mulai panik.

Dia menyibak selimut sang kakak. Meraba dahi sang kakak, "Shit! Ini terlalu panas" hardik Kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari meraih switch lampu. "Kibum!" dia melotot saat melihat wajah pucat Kibum di tambah dengan gemelatuk pada giginya.

"Mama!" teriak Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamar Kibum—berlari menuruni tangga hingga ia melihat keramaian di sana dengan pusat seorang lelaki manis yang tengah di genggam tangannya oleh sang ibu. Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli. Kibum yang sekarat ia rasa jauh lebih penting.

Ayolah... siapa yang akan bermain game lagi dengannya?

Siapa yang akan di usili dan membalas balik keusilannya kecuali sang kakak?

Siapa yang akan menjadi rival abadinya?

Apa alasan seorang Kim Kyuhyun hidup jika bukan untuk berkelahi dengan Kim Kibum?

"Kyunnie~ waeyo?" tanya sang ayah menghampiri sang anak.

"Papa~, Kibum... aishh! Ayolah!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan sang ayah—memaksanya berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga di depan kamar sang kakak. Disana langsung Leeteuk mengecek suhu tubuh Kibum. "Dia demam. Panggil Dr. Yesung segera!" pekik Leeteuk yang langsung di lakukan oleh yang lain.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di kamar indahnya malam ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kamar bernuansa hitam putih yang begitu rapi, seorang dokter berkepala besar dan ooh—seorang anak remaja bernama Kim Kyuhyun yang begitu angkuh kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Baiklah, panasnya sudah turun. Kurasa aku akan pulang!" Yesung—dokter tersebut tersenyum kemudian membereskan peralatannya. "Aku permisi" ujar sang dokter membungkuk formal pada sang presiden yang berdiri di luar ruangan.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, cukup dia saja yang menjaga kurasa lebih dari cukup" ungkap Yesung kemudian dirinya diantar oleh beberapa pelayan blue house. Leeteuk dan Heechul saling berpegang tangan—sepertinya mereka cukup patuh untuk melakukan anjuran sang dokter.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang sepertinya telah terlelap di kasur empuknya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin—matanya menulusuri Sungmin seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, kenapa ia harus melindungi salah satu yang bersikap begitu angkuh seperti seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Aku pengawal president yang bertugas melindungi anaknya" sahut Sungmin acuh mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. Diraihnya handuk yang sudah mulai mengering di dahi Kibum, dan mulai mencelupkannya di baskom yang berisi air dingin. Ia kembali mengompres Kibum. Sedikit diam-diam menelusuri wajah tampan si sulung yang sepertinya di warisi dari ayah dan ibunya.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya, dia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya. "Jaga baik-baik si flat itu! Aku mau tidur" keluh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Yes! Kurasa aku akan senang bekerja dengan menatapi wajah tampan seperti ini terus" pekik Sungmin dalam hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin, ya dia tampan seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum—begitu manis. "Tch! Terlihat menjijikkan" gumamnya tak jelas kemudian berlalu dari cermin besar kamarnya. Ia mengetuk kamar sang kakak. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pengawal pemalas! Jangan bilang kalau dia tertidur semalaman!" gerutu Kyuhyun membuka kamar. Yang benar saja, Sungmin terlihat tertidur dengan sangat lelap dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu di sisi tempat tidur. Berdecih. "YA.. YA... Bangun!" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi sang pengawal cantiknya.

"Emm... sebentar lagi" Sungmin hanya mengerang kemudian melanjutkan tidur cantiknya. Nyuuutt...

Kibum bahkan telah terbangun. Si sulung Kim itu mengucek matanya, melihat adiknya yang sudah berseragam lengkap yang kini menatap kesal pada seseorang yang asing di kamarnya. "Siapa dia?" tanya Kibum datar.

"Pengawal baru" jawab Kyuhyun menarik kuat kursi yang duduki Sungmin. BUGGHH.. dan membuat sang pengawal tersungkur. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringgai menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya, "Aku? Aku membangunkanmu" jawabnya santai. "Keluarlah dari kamarku" Kibum bertitah. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berbalik. "Aku memang berencana melakukannya"

BLAAMM..

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. "Merepotkan" Kibum menyingkap selimutnya. Membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya. "Eh... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mulai gelagapan saat baju piyama Kibum telah terlepas sempurna dari tubuh pemuda tampan yang memiliki abs yang terlihat amat keren tersebut.

"Sh*t! Kenapa tubuhnya keren sekali? Bukannya dia masih SMA?" maki Sungmin dalam hatinya. Kibum menaikkan alisnya—menatap Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai kamarnya. "Memperkosamu" bisik Kibum seduktif sambil meniup pelan telinga Sungmin.

"HUWAAAA! UMMAAA!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa yang terjadi ming?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat rekan kerjanya itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kesal. Tentu saja siapa yang tak kesal ketika kau harus dikerjai oleh salah satu orang yang kau kawal. "Tidak ada" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Dia juga tahu malu untuk tak menceritakan bahwa ia menjerit tak karuan ketika sang putra presiden mempermainkannya dan berbisik ingin memperkosanya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di mobil mewah yang membawa Kim bersaudara ke sekolah mereka. Donghae terlihat mengemudi, sementara Sungmin duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi. Si kembar Kim duduk berjauhan di bangku penumpang. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan vie-vie—kekasih barunya dan Kibum yang memilih menatap keluar jendela.

"Dia sungguh tampan" bisik Sungmin dalam hatinya ketika melihat Kibum dari spion mobil yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ming?" Donghae bertanya. "Ah.. tidak! Tentu saja tidak" kelit Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah ketika ia mengingat tubuh sixpack Kibum yang di lihatnya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai. "Hei... Sungmin—ssi" panggil Kyuhyun mempause gamenya. Di keluarkannya ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Di tunjukkannya sebuah foto yang tersimpan di dalam sana di hadapan wajah Sungmin. Seketika itu juga—wajah ceria Sungmin berubah horor, matanya melotot layar ponsel Kyuhyun. "Kau tidur lelap sekali" cengir Kyuhyun.

"HAPUUSS ITU KIM KYUHYUN!" pekik Sungmin.

Baiklah—sepertinya Sungmin akan mengalami masa-masa sulit menghadapi kedua Kim yang tampan. Di hari pertamanya bekerja, Sungmin telah di permainkan habis-habisan. Dan kini atau sebentar lagi—foto dia yang sedang tertidur dengan air liur yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya akan terekspose di setiap komputer blue house.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sialan kau Kim!" suara gemertak gigi Kibum terdengar di loker sekolah. Sungmin berdecak, dalam hatinya sudah berteriak "Apa lagi kali ini?" dia mengintip dan melihat Kibum yang membuang sepatunya yang telah di sobek ke tempat sampat terdekat.

Kyuhyun terkikik di sisi loker yang lain—membuat Sungmin merinding ngeri. "ARGGHH!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar kemudian. Sungmin kini bisa melihat Kibum menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini mengeluarkan kecoa-kecoa dari dalam lokernya.

"Flat bedebah! Berani sekali kau!"

"Tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak senang, kemari kau! Akan ku hajar kau!"

"Kurus"

"Pendek"

"Iblis"

"Snow White!"

"YAK HENTIKAN! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTENGKAR SEHARI SAJA!?" teriak Sungmin menengahi

"Berisik kau!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Mereka selalu bertengkar hingga membuatku GILA! BRENGS*K! MATI KALIAN KIM KIBUM! KIM KYUHYUN! SH*T!" maki Sungmin sambil menegak gelas ke dua puluh delapan sojunya. Ia menggerutu tak jelas, sambil membentak-bentak meja yang kini di hadapannya.

"Sabarlah Ming~!" Donghae berusaha menenangkannya. Akan gawat jika kedua Kim itu mendapat informasi tentang Sungmin yang mengatai-ngatai mereka ketika mabuk.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi Hae! Kau lihat! Lihat! Mereka bahkan menjadi objek sasaran pembulian mereka akibat pertengkaran yang tak ada habisnya itu. Baru sebulan aku bekerja dengan mereka, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah setahun" oceh Sungmin tak jelas.

Donghae tertawa garing. "Tapi mereka tampan Ming" Sungmin sontak terdiam. "Kau lebih suka yang mana? Kibum atau Kyuhyun?"

BLUSSHH...

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah malu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tak di pungkiri kalau dia masih tetap pada pilihan pertamanya. Siapa yang tak tergila-gila oleh keduanya? Hanya saja si dingin yang menjadi tipe utama seorang Lee Sungmin pasti menjadi jawabannya.

"Apa Kibum?" tebak Donghae tepat sasaran. "Tapi dia terlalu dingin, dia bahkan tak tahu berekspresi dengan benar" JLEEB... JLEEBB... pernyataan itu jelas menohok Sungmin. "Dia juga tipe lelaki yang suka menggoda dan mempermainkan kurasa. Akan susah membuatnya jatuh cinta" JLEEBB... oke Lee Donghae kau sukses membuat Sungmin merasa dia seorang pemuda terpuruk yang tak mendapatkan cinta.

"Tapi Kyuhyun kurasa menjadi pilihanmu? Iyakan? Dia pria yang hangat sebenarnya, dia juga manis dan yang jelas dia sering mencuri pandang padamu"

BYURRR...

Sungmin sontak menyemburkan sojunya ke wajah Donghae. "Kau gila? TIDAK! ANAK SETAN ITU SELALU MERUSAK MOMENTKU DENGAN KIBUM!" Bagus Lee Sungmin! Kau membuka kedokmu dengan sangat sempurna.

"Upss.."

"Tak kusangka kau punya tipe yang ideal sempurna secara fisik Ming~" Donghae menyeringgai. "Apa kau tergila-gila karena tubuh sexy nya" dan tawa menggelegar Lee Donghae tak terelakkan.

"Dan aku tahu kau mencintai si iblis tinggi itu kan?"

Donghae terdiam. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

%ika. Zordick%

"Baiklah kami langsung dari panti asuhan Seoul sedang melaporkan bahwa pak president bersama dengan keluarganya sedang mengunjungi anak-anak yatim piatu yang kurang beruntung ini" terdengar suara reporter yang sepertinya menjadi salah satu fans president yang amat di cintai masyarakat tersebut.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum begitu ramah ketika kamera menshoot wajahnya. Heechul memeluk lengan suaminya erat sambil mengelus lembut pipi salah satu anak yatim piatu yang berada dalam gendongan sang president. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang—mengikuti langkah kedua orang tua mereka.

"Melihat anak-anak ini, aku jadi rindu ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih kecil. Mereka terlihat sama lucunya dengan mereka" ujar Heechul ketika di tanya sang reporter tentang perasaannya pada anak-anak di panti asuhan tersebut.

Beberapa remaja menjerit histeris saat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan kedua Kim bersaudara. "KYAAA... Kibum—ssi! Lihat aku!" teriak sebagian dari mereka yang membawa poster keluarga president. "KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN!" teriak sebagian lain.

"Ternyata mereka begitu populer" cibir Sungmin melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mulai memasang topeng sok ramah mereka pada para penggemar—pendukung ayah mereka. "Sosok pangeran" lanjutnya melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menggendong masing-masing anak laki laki di pundak mereka.

"What do you want to be?" suara berat Kibum terdengar—bertanya pada sang anak di pundaknya. Anak yang di pundaknya sepertinya bukan warga negara Korea asli, "Be a president!" teriaknya ceria. Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada anak di atas pundaknya. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung, menjadi putra seorang president" ujar sang anak polos dengan tawa renyah dari bibir merahnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Itu cita-cita yang takkan mungkin di rasakan oleh seorang anak yatim piatu kan? "Baiklah... kau akan mendapatkannya!" tawa Kyuhyun pecah. "Aku akan menjadi ayahmu! Dan aku akan menjadi president suatu hari nanti"

Kibum mengacak rambut anak yang ada di pundak Kyuhyun. "Jika dia tak bisa aku akan menggantikannya" ujar Kibum santai. "Ya.. kau mengganggu acaraku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. hyung!" sang anak tampaknya begitu optimis menganggap kedua Kim sebagai ayahnya. "Lalu siapa yang jadi ibuku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hening...

"KYAAA... AKU... AKU!" pekikan remaja terdengar. Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata kanannya, "Maaf noona~ ibunya sudah ada disini" dengan seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, menggenggam tangan sang pengawal dan membawanya ke hadapan Kibum yang menatap mereka datar.

"Eh.. apa yang kau lakukan" Sungmin buru-buru menunduk ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris sekelam malam milik Kibum. "Ibuku cantik!" teriak sang anak berwajah oriental yang berada di bahu Kyuhyun—menggapai tubuh Sungmin.

"Can I have a mommy too?" anak blasteran di bahu Kibum mulai memasang wajah sedih. Kibum menurunkan dari bahunya. "Sure, You can have it" ujarnya menyodorkannya pada Sungmin begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jaga anak ku!" ujar si kembar serempak.

BUGHHH...

Dan berakhir Sungmin yang pingsan karena malu berlebihan yang menyerangnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum dan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan mereka ketika harus berpisah dengan para penghuni panti asuhan. Mereka terlihat akan memasuki mobil mereka dan seketika itu.

GREEBB...

Seseorang yang di dekat mereka mengeluarkan senjata api dan menodongkannya pada Kibum. Kyuhyun tak bergerak ketika di rasanya ada orang lain yang menodong punggungnya dengan senjata serupa. "Aiisshh..." keluh keduanya sambil memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Jangan menyentuh anakku!" teriakan memekik Heechul terdengar. Air mata sudah merembes di pipi putihnya. "Kubunuh kalian penjahat bodoh! Kalian berurusan dengan suamiku, jangan sentuh anak-anakku! Bedebah... tiiit... ttiiiit.." oh Kim Heechul kau merusak suasana kembali dengan mulut pedasmu. Kembali Leeteuk memijit kepalanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya di ucapkan oleh ibu negara.

"Daddy!" pekik anak yang tadi di gendong Kibum

"Appa!" anak yang di gendong Kyuhyun ikut berteriak.

"Calm Down baby" Kibum tersenyum. "Ini akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun menambahkan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil akibat paksaan dari penyandera mereka.

"Jangan tembak!" pekik Sungmin ketika Donghae dan Siwon hendak menarik pelatuk mereka. "Si kembar di dalam sana"

Mobil yang membawa si kembar pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ayo kita kejar!" Donghae segera menaiki mobil lain. "Bodoh" umpat Sungmin saat ketika mobil Donghae ikut menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tetap santai, Ming?" tanya Siwon—sang atasan. "Aku tidak bodoh, aku sudah meletakkan pelacak di mobil itu"

"HIEEE... kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?"

"Biarkan para penjahat itu lengah dan merasakan betapa repotnya bersama si kembar sialan itu" gumam Sungmin sambil menyeringgai licik. Sepertinya ia sudah ketularan kelicikan duo kembar yang selalu bersamanya sebulan terakhir ini.

%ika. Zordick%

BUGHHH...

Tubuh kedua lelaki dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu membentur lantai dingin gudang yang berdebu. "Bisakah kau membersihkan lantai ini, aku alergi debu" ujar Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

Para teroris itu terlihat sedikit tak suka. "Jika Kyuhyun mati disini, bisa kukatakan ayahku takkan mau turun dari posisinya" Kibum terlihat santai, menepuk tubuhnya dari debu yang melekat di sana.

HATCCHIIMM...

Suara bersin Kyuhyun terdengar menggema. Kibum mengiba. "Hei... Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mati kalau lebih lagi!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, sedikit tak percaya dengan sang kakak yang akan mengkhwatirkannya. "Jangan salah paham, aku tidak suka lawan yang tak berdaya karena debu" seringgai Kibum.

"Tidak berdaya? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan tangan kosong dan hidung memerah! Hatchiiimm"

"Oh benarkah? Kukira tidak"

"Flat"

"Iblis"

"DIAAAMM!" pekik salah satu teroris tersebut. "Bersihkan ruangan ini!" perintah salah satu diantara mereka.

...

"Permisi, Mr. Teroris!" Kyuhyun membangunkan teroris yang kini bersandar di dinding gudang. "Aku dan Kibum lapar. Berikan kami steak ok...! aku sedang ingin makan itu soalnya"

"Jika kalian tak memberikannya, kami akan mati kelaparan disini dan ayah kami takkan mau turun tahta" ujar Kibum santai.

"Hoi! Bawakan steak!" teriak sang teroris pada temannya di luar sana.

"Ahh.. aku ingin dari toko di perempatan kota" si teroris menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Jika tidak aku tak mau makan" lanjutnya.

"Dari toko di perempatan kota"

...

"Tuan teroris..."

.

.

.

"Tuan teroris..."

.

.

.

"Tuan teroris..."

.

.

.

ARGGHHH... teriakan frustasi terdengar kemudian. "SIAPA YANG PEDULI KALIAN MATI HAH?"

BUGGHH... sebuah pukulan mendarat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum diam, dia hanya menatap dalam bisu sang adik. BUGGHH... BUUGHH... pukulan demi pukulan di terima Kyuhyun. Hingga... BRAAAKK..

Sebuah kursi kayu di pukulkan sang teroris ketubuh Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kibum menghalanginya. "Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat di penuhi lebam dan darah. Kibum hanya terbatuk, tak ia sangka ketidak peduliannya membuat sang adik akan menjadi seperti ini. "Sialan kalian!" BLAAAMM dan pintu gudang tertutup.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Kibum menyentuh lebam di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kencang meski ringisan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini" ujar Kibum bangkit dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali duduk di sudut ruangan dan diam di sana. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghalau dingin yang paling ia benci.

Hening...

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bagaimana jika seandainya para teroris itu menyakiti mereka dan tak jadi menukar mereka dengan jabatan sang ayah. Atau mungkin mereka akan kecewa jika ternyata banyak yang terluka akibat menolong mereka. Ahh... berapa banyak rakyat di luar sana yang di kecewakan akibat turunnya sang ayah?

"Hyung" Kibum tertohok, sudah lama ia tak mendengar panggilan itu dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Hmm..." Cuma gumaman tapi dia amat sangat senang dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu yang selalu bertindak seenaknya"

Kyuhyun mencibir kemudian. Kenapa Kibum suka sekali membuatnya kehabisan bahan untuk topik pembicaraan mereka? Inilah yang menyebabkan mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. "Kau menyukai Sungmin—ssi" Kibum kali ini bertanya atau mungkin pernyataan yang menohok hati Kyuhyun.

Menunduk. "Apakah kau juga?"

"Tidak, aku tak begitu tertarik"

"Es batu!"

"Kau memutus topik dan membuat pertengkaran Kyu" Kibum yang kali ini mendesah kecewa. "Ahh.. maafkan aku!"

Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mendekap sang adik erat. Kyuhyun awalnya terkejut, benar kata ayah mereka. Mereka hanya perlu berbicara lebih banyak maka mereka akan lebih akrab.

"Aku menyukai Sungmin—ssi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Kurasa itu masalah, tapi kenapa tidak? Kau memang pembuat masalah"

"Tapi kurasa dia tak menyukaiku"

"Kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu nanti"

"Itu harus, pertama kita keluar dari sini"

"Ya..."

"Hoi! TERORIS.. KEMARI KALIAN! BIAR AKU MENGHAJAR KALIAN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sh*t! Bukan begitu bodoh!" rutuk Kibum pada kebodohan adiknya.

%ika. Zordick%

BUGHHG...

BAGHH.. BUUGHH... Sungmin dengan gesit memukuli para teroris yang coba menghadangnya di depan pintu. Ini bukan hal yang sulit mengingat prestasinya sebagai orang yang terkuat dan lulusan terbaik pengawal president.

"Ambil kembali bocah-bocah sialan itu" pekik beberapa diantaranya.

"Dengan senang hati" ucap Sungmin menendangnya sekali kemudian beralih mencari kedua anak SMA yang selalu membuat masalah dalam hidupnya yang damai.

BRAAAKKK...

Sungmin mendobrak paksa ruangan di hadapannya. Di sana terlihat beberapa teroris yang sedang mengkroyoki dua anak SMA yang tengah berpelukan. Sungmin mengiba sejenak, tak ia sangka keduanya akan begitu kasihan saat ini.

"Kuhajar kalian BODOH! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka! Kemari kalian!"

BUGHGG... BUGHHG... BUGHH...

BRAAKK...

"Dia lelaki yang mengerikan Kyuhyun—ah" bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun menganga, "Dia calon iparmu hyung" jawabnya dengan senyuman kebanggaan di wajahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menghela nafas, kenapa ia harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. Ahh—jika Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan tatapan yang begitu memelas sambil menggigit jarinya, ia takkan mau melakukan hal bodoh begini.

"Siang Sungmin—ssi" sapanya pada seorang lelaki, di biro keamanan blue house yang memang sudah ia buat janji sebelumnya. "Ki—Kibum" Sungmin tampak gugup di tambah toelan dari Donghae di sampingnya yang membuatnya menjadi lebih berdebar tak karuan.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Kibum saat melirik Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok sambil mengintip apa yang ia lakukan. Kibum menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan dan tentu saja surat cinta dari Kim Kyuhyun yang angkuh.

"Ciee.. ciee.. wahh... kau hebat sekali Ming~ mendapatkan surat cinta dari orang yang kau cintai" celoteh Donghae yang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di belakang sana memerah. "Jadi kau mencintai Kyuhyun juga, baguslah kalau begitu"

"Eh?"

"Ah.. Donghae—ssi tertarik untuk menemaniku ke perpustakaan besok?" Kibum to the point menatap Donghae. "Kalau kau ingin menyebutnya kencan juga tak masalah"

"Jadi?"

"Kalau begitu double date saja hyung"

"Setuju" ujar Kibum sebelah pihak.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa begini" Donghae kikuk.

"ANDWAEEEE!" pekik Sungmin frustasi.

END

Untuk kisah cintanya, silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri hehehehehe...

Toh yang request Cuma minta moment seperti ini saja bwahahahahhaahahaha... akhir kata..

See you~ XD

Dan ingat buat REVIEW oke...


End file.
